Firsts
by DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: You manage to catch Scooter at a bad time. But is it really all that bad? Shit summary is shit. This is a reader insert. M for smut. You/Scooter


Scooter's workshop was strangely still for once, seemingly absent of the mechanic you were looking for. Granted you were a little earlier than usual. Originally you had solely practical reasons to come and see him, your goal being to reduce the number of wrecked vehicles that died by your hands. And there was no one better to teach you the ways of car repair. Plus honestly he was kinda growing on you. He possessed a type of sweetness that most people on Pandora lacked.

From what you'd heard, he'd taken a liking to you as well. He hadn't written you any poetry or anything yet but you suspected something like that would happen soon enough. And truthfully, that didn't bother you either. Maybe you were out in the Pandoran sun too long lately but he was starting to look sort of cute.

You gently trailed your fingers along a broken down runner, heading towards the back room you suspected him to be in. The door was slightly ajar and without thinking much of it you pushed it open, taking a single step into the room and then freezing.

Fuck. You really shouldn't be watching this. Turn away. Leave. And.. yet your feet stayed firmly planted where they were.

His eyes were closed, lips parted just slightly, moving his hand up and down his cock. His actually impressive cock. Wow that.. definitely wasn't what you expected. You immediately felt bad for thinking that, but it was true.

You could just see his motions, as he was turned only slightly towards you. You had a great view of his back. But that really wasn't what you were most interested in. Hell. You'd come this far. May as well condemn yourself fully.

"Scooter." You said softly, your voice coming out much quieter than you intended it to.

That aside, he definitely heard you.

He startled, shoving his hardened member back into his pants, his face turning red from beneath the grime. "I... I uh.. wasn't expectin' you to be back yet."

"Clearly." You approached the bed cautiously. "How bout.. well.. would you like some help with that?"

He stared at you for a few very awkward moments in time. "Shittt. Are ya serious? This is like one o' them videos where-"

"Yes. But this is real." You breathed, mildly aware of the staunch similarities between this and a also mildly amused. "Can I?"

"Uh... yes!" Scooter responded, giddy with excitement at this point. It was kinda endearing. "You really think I'd ever turn that down? I mean- I'm sayin' yes cause it's you and you're real pretty and I've been thinkin' bout you a lot o' the time lately and I just.. I really like you, Y/N."

How sweet. And you weren't even related to him. At least.. you didn't think so.

You smiled warmly at the confession, joining him on the little bed. You moved to sit behind him, placing a tentative kiss on his shoulder. He began to undo his pants again with shaking hands, you steadied them, placing yours over his own. Fuck he was warm. Not to mention extremely hard, so weighty in your hand that you could barely close around it.

You could feel his entire body stiffen against you as you began to pump your hand up and down his length. You giggled softly, leaning in and kissing his neck before whispering in his ear, "Just try to relax, I've got you."

"S'kinda hard to relax.. I can't believe this is happenin'." Scooter replied, leaning back against you. "Oh.. Y/N."

You bit your lip. Goddam it sounded good to hear your name like that. So sweet. So desperately. You moved your hand, pressing it to the surprisingly soft strawberry blonde hairs, in one motion cupping his balls and squeezing just so. This action earned you a shiver and a moan, your own body shuddering in response.

"Don't think I'm gonna... last too long. S-sorry." He apologized in earnest. Though you supposed it was more of a loss for him than it would be for you.

"Shh. Don't worry about that." You replied gently, using your free hand to slide up underneath his shirt and feel his chest, rubbing it slowly.

"This is real embarrassin' to even say, but nobody's ever touched me like this. Or at all." Scooter admitted, his eyes fluttering slightly from the intensity of it all.

"So I'm your first then? Ooh I do like that." You said, your hand becoming increasingly wetter as more and more precum leaked from his reddened member. "Fuck, you look delicious like this."

The praise fell earnestly from your lips, pressing a soft kiss to his neck after. You were way more into this than you'd like to admit. To anyone. Ever. Your words were enough to send him over the edge, as he finished all over his chest and your hand with a whimper of sorts. You couldn't help but smile as you saw how red both his face and neck had become thanks to you.

He had leaned back into you again as he fell from his high, jumping up as soon as his senses came to him once more. "Shit, I'm sorry bout that, uh.. here."

Scooter handed a mostly clean towel to you, looking as though getting his cum on your hand was the worst thing he could've done.

"It's alright, really." You said, trying to look encouraging. If you didn't think he may well have a heart attack, you would have just simply stuck your fingers into your mouth. Maybe that'd have to wait for next time. You silently scolded yourself. Already thinking of next times.

"Would it be weird if I thanked ya?" He asked, wringing his hands nervously.

"Don't worry about it." You grinned. "Actually maybe I'll have to start getting here early all the time now."


End file.
